The Calm After The Storm
by AThousandYearsOfPain
Summary: After the final battle Harry has lost everything, everyone. But he finds a letter. One addressed from a woman call Kyoko Honda, his mothers sister. FurubaHarryPotter crossover
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter. Or Furuba. If I did would I be writing fan fictions? Don't Sue.

The Calm After The Storm.

By AThousandYearsOfPain

* * *

Prologue

Harry's eyes swam with tears; he could still see them, all their corpses after HE had led them to the battle.

The dead faces full of horror that once looked at him in hope.

His friends, the ones who he had spent his school years, his enemies that had decided to fight for the light at the last moment.

His professors mutilated and charred.

The ones he loved were all gone.

Only he had survived.

But there was only thing he wanted which he could not deliver.

He wanted to die.

But he had made his promise to them.

To Hermione.

He promised to live.

How could he keep that promise?

He had always given his all for everyone. No matter what they had said he had always pulled through. He had given his everything. He had given his parents. He had lost his childhood the moment he had stepped into the final chamber to confront Quirrell in his first year. Betrayed by many of his peer's for his Parseltongue in his second. In his third he had saved Wormtail, whom he had just witnessed torture the last true Marauder. Fourth year he had watched his schoolmate and friend, Cedric murdered, while he Harry was left alive to watch Voldermort's resurrection. The next year he had watched his Godfather fall to his death slain by his own cousin Bellatrix.

And the final battle.

His fifth year.

He had watched everyone die.

He had defeated HIM.

Voldemort.

* * *

Awwwwww Harry is soooo going to need counselling.

'Cus if ya think about it he should be like way traumatised by his life, all the death and shunning by society, going from hero to psycho to hero in his 'fans' eyes. Gawd.

Its real surprising he bothers, to be honest.

Also I know it kinda sounds like he has a romantic relationship with Hermione with that whole, he promised to live for her thing. But I find romance between them gross. I mean he loves her like a SISTER people.

Major yuckies on the almost incest.

I mean Hermione would be his confidante because Ron would be crappy on the whole GOOD advice thingy. Also he would probably get all jealous or something for no apparent reason. (YES peoples, Ron is annoying, yet so fun to torture, hypothetically naturally.)

(stops mid-rant)

Anywho review.

That was not supposed to rhyme.

Half-rhyme.

Whatever.


	2. Kyoko there?

Bonsoir my petit cupcakes.

I don't own Harry Potter or Fruits Basket. Sadly neither do I own Kyo. YET. /Insane evil laughter/

Its fun to be, probably clinically, insane.

Also all talking will be in Japanese.

Anyway, on with the show………………

The Calm After The Storm.

By AThousandYearsOfPain

Chapter One

It had been one years since the final battle since then Harry had started his new life. He had given up using magic, well what he could stop anyway, much to his chagrin every so often he had to leave a room full of people because of his mild empathic abilities. Not to mention the whole seeing-peoples-auras thing. That was defiantly a no-go area in his life.

But thanks to his magical education he was at a loss, sure a defence against the darks outstanding mark was useful in the magical world but in the muggle world he had no real qualifications for a normal job. He could change a desk into a pig but he could only do basic mathematics. He lived in a run down flat bought with the last of the money he had brought with him from the magical world, obviously changed to muggle money. He didn't want to alert the ministry or the remainders of the Order of the Phoenix of his whereabouts. So he had been forced to stick to having to do odd jobs to keep up rent of a storeroom for all his old magic stuff-he had decided to hide it away but keep it close enough if he ever needed it, and enough money to pay for food.

Things were getting better though, he had been teaching himself everyday almost religiously and had recently gained an scholarship to a nearby prestigious college. How he had managed it he didn't know but he had and was looking forward to finally proving himself in his own skin rather than the boy-who-lived, Harry Potter.

He had changed so much of himself. His eyes were now unhindered by his round glasses as he had got surgery to repair his fuzzy vision but despite this they were weary and pain-filled making them sadly beautiful, as they were still the radiant green they had always been. His hair had grown longer and more silky and manageable, and in different light it sometimes seemed as though it had a slightly red sheen. His build was still slender but he had muscles, and was growing more tall, he was still considered short but he had a certain rare grace about him that seem almost ethereal. These changes had been subtle and not many had noticed as he held himself almost hunched down, and continued to wear baggy clothes that hid his slenderness.

However the biggest change was his personality, before the final battle he was shy, to an extent, but he always made an effort to become friends with others and to be warm and friendly. Now he spoke with a monotone that lacked his customary light lilt, the voice he should have had. He seemed cold to those around him, cruel sometimes but somehow when he tried to be friendly he felt as though he was betraying them. His old friends, the ones who had sacrificed themselves to help him while he strived for their rejection hoping it would give them safety.

He had changed his name to Jamie Honda. His first name being a variation on his fathers, the father figure Harry had never known properly but still wanted to make proud. James had been the first one to sacrifice himself to save Harry's life and everyday he thought of those that had given their lives in the war he was destined to finish.

Honda.

This word came from his mother's family. His mothers real family. After the battle Harry had made one last trip to the Dursley's home, if only to tell them of Voldemort's death and to warn then of the danger of the remaining Death Eaters who wanted revenge. Once there however, he had talked to his Aunt, for the first time she had almost showed compassion to the boy she had once loathed. They talked for hours as she explained stories of his mother's childhood and then she dropped the bomb. His mother had been adopted, from a family called Honda from Japan. Shocked as he was, he let Petunia give him some of his mother's old remaining items from her muggle life along with her birth certificate and adoption papers. He planned to try and track down his other Aunt even if all she wanted was for him to explain her sister's death.

He had only just earned enough money to fly to Japan and pay for residence for a couple of months. (He didn't expect to be wanted for that long but he might want to spend a while in his mother's birthplace.) After having lost everyone he cared for in England even the smallest chance that he had family…

Well it gave him just a bit of hope for his future.

After all his friends had given him a reason to live through the war against Voldemort. How many times had Hermione and Ron taken the knife from his shaking hand as he contemplated on suicide?

All he had left was this family and even if they didn't want him, well he had survived for ten years alive in THAT situation.

* * *

So now Harry was at Heathrow airport waiting for his plane to Japan where he was hoping to find he last remaining family. He had managed to find an address off of the internet at an Internet café as he sat waiting for his flight to be called; he had been unable to find Kyoko's address but had one for one of her relatives. He was unsure exactly as to how she was related to the man but it was the only lead he had so far and if he couldn't find her then he maybe he could just stay in Japan, he already knew the language.

Harry was jetlagged and as he stepped off the plane very stressed, he had spent the whole trip next to a screeching baby and a young fussing mother intent on 'fattening' him up, she had reminded him of a younger Mrs Weasley. But those thoughts and memories had made him depressed and snappy causing many of the flirting hostesses to scatter off in distress.

As soon as he had his bag (he only had one because he had shrunken all his suitcases and trunks and put them in one bag, he only used magic if he had to but didn't want to drag to much luggage around a foreign country) he thumbed down a taxi and was quickly brought to a large hotel, fairly cheap though, and got a room for a couple of nights.

* * *

Harry stared at the building in front of him, he checked and rechecked the address on his sheet of paper a couple of times before he nervously opened the gate with a sweaty hand. The gate squeaked making him jump a little jolting him from his nervous daze. 

He was finally here.

His hand reached shaking for the doorbell. _Ping_. He rang it once and stepped back, he twitched, every little sound making him more anxious. Finally a cute, short, little old man opened the door. (Not that kind of cute, ewwww, just cute in a puppy, old person kind of way. You know what I'm talking about).

Harry gulped and stammered, "Do you know a Kyoko Honda? I feel I have a matter of importance to talk to her about."

* * *

Yay Harry has finally got to Japan to find his family. 

Sorry for the long boring chapter but I was forced to write it simply because Harry needed a background. Also I feel that if you were going to find long-lost family you would plan for a while because you don't just take a port key and introduce yourself and become best friends with everyone in like, a day in reality.

Thank youses for your readingness and please review, no meanness tho, constructive criticism is gd cus it won't make me cry like meanness will grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.


	3. Dog?

Thank you for your reviews, they mean a lot.

After all like all my fanfic reading friends are mean, they flame my work. 

(Does it say Tohru's Grandpas name anywhere in the manga or the anime 'cus its really bugging me, I don't really want to rename him either because when people so that it gets on my nerves. If anyone knows can you tell me. Also I will generally be running with the anime timeline mainly because I have watched it all and even though I have read most of the manga it was not in chronological order and they were borrowed so I can't use them to look back on if I need to. This actually takes place at the end of the anime series. God I wish they would make more. And all the events with the department of mysteries happened to Harry, Sirius's death ect, but Voldie decided not to beat around the bush and attack Hogwarts before the ministry or old Dumbles had a chance to sort out the order and so happened the battle. Dumbles and McGonagall died leaving old Flitwick to be the headmaster of Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Flitwick rocks people, he's like short but a duelling expert Woooooo!)

I don't own Harry Potter or Fruits Basket. (No breakthroughs on the Kyo front, maybe Haru…or both of them. Mwa Ha Ha)

Also all talking will be in Japanese pretty much the whole way through, unless I say summink and you can't do anything about it. Nooooo Mr. Editor I didn't mean you.

Yes I have been eating chocolate.

Yes said chocolate does make my hyper.

* * *

The Calm After The Storm.

By AThousandYearsOfPain

Chapter Two

Harry gulped and stammered, "Do you know a Kyoko Honda? I feel I have a matter of importance to talk to her about."

The old man narrowed his eyes at this strange, but handsome green eyed, dark haired man (Harry had decided that if he was going to meet his family he had to meet them as Harry Potter not Jamie Honda therefore he had gone for his natural look rather than his customary disguise) and looked a little angry, his answered in a quivering, suspicious voice, "Why would a young man like you be trying to find Kyoko?"

"Well, how do I…explain? Here look at these. Lily was my mother." He handed over Lily's birth and adoption papers looking unsure. How could he really be sure that he could trust this man with one of his most important possessions? After all it was his only link to his mothers side of the family. The papers stated his mother's relation to her real parents and Kyoko as her sister.

"Kyoko has a sister? She was your mother?" The man face had gone from confusion to shock as he had read the papers. Harry was now just anxious as to how everyone would react to him; he began picking the threads of his sweater. Thankfully this was noticed and Harry was ushered in. "Come in, come in. I was Kyoko's father in law. Would you like something to drink?"

Harry sat down, tea in hand, "So…Grandpa," The man, once sure of Harry's identity had asked him to call him Grandpa, this had shocked Harry after all he had never had been able to call anyone that before, it made him strangely warm inside. No one, not even Hagrid had been so kind to him for no reason, after all Hagrid had been collecting the-boy-who-lived, not him Harry but this man couldn't know about that, or he would have said something. It's not like it was a secret in the Wizarding World who his mother was, what he looked like, "What can you tell me of Kyoko?"

'Grandpa' looked sad, "I'm sorry but she passed away, about year ago now. She was in a car crash, her husband, my son, died many more years before that."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well I came here really to track down my remaining family." Harry's voice was hushed now, he had really thought, no hoped, that he could finally find a family to love him and take him in, maybe even start to heal the emotional wounds he had collected in the second and final rising of Lord Voldemort. Not that he would admit this to himself. That would be admitting his weakness, a crack in the hard shell he had been laboriously creating the past year.

The old man looked at the green eyes in pity, "Kyoko's family are basically all dead, but I can tell you one thing, you have a cousin, Kyoko's daughter, her name is Tohru, can you tell me one thing though? What happened to all your family back home in England?"

Harry visibly winced at the turn in conversation, how could one explain the death of your whole family, all your friends, to the point where there was no one? Even the Dursley's were dead. And despite Harry's hate for them it was on of his huge regrets, they had died being tortured under death eaters, Harry had been out at the shops that day to get milk as Dudley had finished it and wanted more cereal which he decided would have been useless without milk, at seven in the morning. Later it was discovered that the Death Eaters had been trying to get information about Harry, but for some implausible reason they had refused to give up their nephew/cousin apparently in the end blood was thicker than water. (I hate the Dursley's but at times they do seem a little concerned about Harry's welfare-occasionally also its more tragic and guilt-worthy for ol' scarhead now.)

"Well when I was a child, at the age of one a madman murdered both of my parents, my mother sacrificing herself for me," Harry paused trying to get words close to the Wizarding truth without giving away much, he wanted to tell his Grandfather in law the truth, or at least as close as he could get to it, "He was stopped before he could kill me but he was still there waiting for when he could get his revenge. I was sent to my Aunt and Uncles, on my mother side, no one was aware she was adopted, for ten years I lived with them and let me tell you, they hated me from day one. But on my eleventh birthday I found out I was selected for a specialist private school that both of my parents had attended, this madman however made several attempts on my life, he had finally came into the open. Last year he tried to kill me again, he blew up my school along with many of my friends and teachers all dead, he was finally stopped. But you see I have no one left, he had even decided to kill the Dursley's. I can see if you want nothing more to do with me, I shall promise you he has been dealt with. Permanently. I assure you I would never have sought you out if I felt you were in any danger, I have lost to many, too many people close to me for that."

Harry's 'Grandpa' was shocked to say the least, how could such a young man be expected to deal with all of that? He was angry with this 'madman' how could anyone hurt his grandson so much, yes he already thought of this extraordinary young man as family. (Even though it was pity-based and he didn't really trust Harry yet) At the end of Harry's speech he had been even angrier, this boy expected himself to be abandoned, the old man hadn't even had the thought cross his mind!

"Harry I have no intention of abandoning you, if you wish me to I can ring Kyoko's daughter if you want to meet her, I'm sure she will be ecstatic to see you, in fact she is the same age as you (Harry is seventeen) I'm sure you will get on wonderfully." He got up and moved toward the phone, he was almost certain of how the boy would answer.

"Thank you it means a lot to me, can you ring her please, ever since…it…happened I haven't really talked to people my age. Thank you again, so much. If you can do you think you could leave out what happened to me in my past when you talk to Tohru?" 'Grandpa' swiftly nodded. Harry leant back and closed his eyes, despite his initial worries today hadn't been too bad.

Not bad at all.

* * *

Tohru was in the kitchen washing up the dishes, everyone had just had lunch that she had cooked, obviously, she yawned and shook the sleep out of head. She still had lots of work to so and then she had to finish her homework, she paused and sighed lately she had been having little time to do anything and her grades were beginning to slip, not that anyone knew of course. It was just that she was so grateful for what everyone had done for her! The Sohma's were so kind and she didn't want her to be too much of a burden for them, they would want her to help them less and study more, but she needed to repay them for all the kindness they showed for her, she would be useless if she sat around doing nothing helpful in the household. 

She could hear light feet padded towards her on the kitchen tile so she looked up, "Miss Honda your Grandfather is on the phone for you."

"Oh, thank you Yuki," _I wonder what Grandpa wants to talk about, it must be urgent, he normally waits for one of my visits if he wants to tell me anything. Oh no what if someone is hurt? What if something bad has happened, _Tohru took the phone from Yuki's hand, "Hello, Grandpa. Why are you ringing me? Is there anything wrong? Is everyone okay?" She had started to panic.

But all she heard was her Grandfathers chuckling on the other end of the phone line, "Everyone is fine Tohru, wonderful in fact, I have some wonderful news. It appears your mother had a sister," Tohru's blood pounded in her ears, her mother had a sister! Her eyes glazed over in shock, she shook herself mentally so she could listen to what else he had to say, "It is most unfortunate however that she has passed away, sixteen years ago in fact, but she had a son, your cousin and if you want to meet him, he is here right now, in my lounge! Well Tohru I have to go now he says that he can come over now to see you, if you have time?"

Tohru managed to croak out a "yes," but then suddenly questioned, just as her Grandfather was about to hang up, "What is his name?"

"Harry, Harry Potter, Tohru he says he will see you in an hour." He hung up. Tohru absentmindedly walked in to the lounge and slid down on to the sofa in shock.

Yuki ran after her in a panic, he, in the whole year he had lived with Tohru seen the expression of intense shock on her face, "Miss Honda, Miss Honda, what's wrong. Speak to me dammit!"

The use of the swearword, no doubt a habit picked up from Kyo, shocked Tohru out of her daze, "I have a cousin, on my Mum's side of the family. He's coming here in an hour," She managed to choke out faintly.

Yuki raised his eyebrows, "I was unaware your mother had a sibling Miss Honda."

"Yes, so was I."

Yuki suddenly understood her shock.

* * *

The doorbell rang. 

Tohru got up off the sofa shaking slightly, she knew on the other side of the door was her cousin, perhaps a cousin who she could actually get close to unlike the ones from her fathers side of the family. She glanced to the side, Yuki and Shigure were stood were standing there watching her, they hadn't been able to find Kyo to warn him of her cousins imminent arrival. She reached to the door handle and swung it open.

On the other side stood a handsome, European looking man, he was petit, shorter than Yuki and Kyo, but he was obviously strong with subtle muscles. His facial features were striking, where once he had had puppy fat; he had a sleek and agile face shape with big green eyes and a slight thin mouth and nose. His hair was 'windswept' in a way that fake hairdos and gel could not reproduce, his skin was lightly tanned, and he wore a tight fitting black shirt that showed his perfect stomach. On his bottom half he wore tight fitting black jeans and converse, very different to what he would have worn in his younger days but Tohru didn't know this. But his most striking feature was the thin, but prominent, lightning shaped scar on his forehead, covered by his hair, but you could easily see it with close analysis or if you were looking for it.

"Harry-san? Hello, I'm Tohru would you like to come in?" Tohru stepped aside and Harry walked passed her removing his converse.

"Hey, its nice to finally meet you your grandfather told me a lot about you so these must be the men you are living with I believe your aunt mentioned them," Harry's gaze was curious bordering on cold.

"Oh no, no, no, no. Shigure-san, Yuki and Kyo are very kind to me, my Aunt, what has she said?" Tohru began to stutter fearing the worst.

Harry suddenly smiled at the two Sohma's warmly, "Don't know what see meant myself you both seem very kind, I must thank you for taking such good care of Tohru," he was sincere, he could see their auras, they were actually very strange, like they had magic on them. But he could tell they were good people, if they were fully human. He didn't really have a problem with that though; Harry did used have a werewolf for an honorary father.

In fact these men's auras reminded him of Remus, he could almost feel the animal spirits inside of them, he knew instantly that this 'Yuki' was like Pettigrew which to be honest didn't inspire much confidence in him. Shigure however reminded a lot of Sirius warm and doggy.

"Hello Dog," Harry looked up smiling into the stunned face of Shigure Sohma.

* * *

Yay Harry is the riddle champion! 

To make a point I wasn't sure whether to introduce the 'zodiacness' so soon but I didn't really know what Tohru and him would discuss anyway. Another thing is that he just thinks they are both animagus.

The whole aura thing was needed because I think that Hana really needs a friend her age with a similar gift to her, he is also an empath though because he will need it to get closer to the zodiac members because they find it so hard to trust and he will need to know when to be careful and so on. Also they lead way to funny conversations.

Anywho I am thinking of a pairing, no slash though. Any suggestions would be good. I thinking either Hana or Uo, Hana because of the whole psychics are in this together thing and Uo-well it's a surpwise MWA HA HA. But it won't really be a main feature in the story.

Please review peoples. Nothing mean though what is the point in reading something and then flaming it, what's the point in reading a fan fiction if you hate it so much?

I would like to thank Everbloom-Kestrel and JennyKim319 for your reviews and JuMiKu for pointing out some of my slip ups ('cus I'm blond I really just sit on my laptop in a daze, kinda like Tohru, so I am really bad at catching my mistakes).


	4. Which Room?

Yo.

I own nothing (I forgot to put it last time. Heh.) However I do own the plot. Blarg.

By the why Kyo isn't there at the moment, such a shame, he always misses out the fun stuff. Lol.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­

The Calm After The Storm.

By AThousandYearsOfPain

Chapter Three

_In fact these men's auras reminded him of Remus, he could almost feel the animal spirits inside of them, he knew instantly that this 'Yuki' was like Pettigrew which to be honest didn't inspire much confidence in him. Shigure however reminded a lot of Sirius warm and doggy._

"_Hello Dog," Harry looked up smiling into the stunned face of Shigure Sohma._

"What? We don't know what you mean." Shigure immediately went into a defensive mode, his eyes shifting from side to side as if looking for a way to escape.

Yuki looked calm and collected but Harry, with his Empathy could sense the panic and suspicion radiating of the teen, "Potter-san I can't say we know what you mean."

Harry was laughing inside, in a very subtle way of course, because he, Harry Potter would never have a laughing fit. (Lol Harry thinks he is Mr. Hot and Mysterious or, alternately, Mr Emo Kid). I mean could they act anymore suspicious, Tohru looked like she was about to faint, and the dog and … rat looked like they were about to knock him out, tie him up and then erase his memories. Geez, even if it was a stupid muggle joke it would be blatantly obvious.

"You know you are really bad at lying, I can sense it anyway, I have this thing where I can sense auras well it more of a see, hear, smell thing, if its real strong I can taste or feel it, but you three have two auras each, one of them obviously animalistic." At this point Harry stopped confused, didn't animagus' just have the animal as a part of the aura not as a different thing entirely? But these reminded him of Remus with a different animal soul entirely. For some reason they had animals within them, cursed like a werewolf, he whispered now, "You're cursed aren't you?"

POP

In front of Harry sat a dog and a rat (the stress of this total random stranger being all like hey, you're a dog and a rat and you are cursed and I can sense this because I can see your aura kind of set of their cursed reactions, also he knew they were cursed because being a werewolf is a curse but they don't know that).

The dog spoke, "Huh, Akito's going to have a field day over this, but I guess I aught to give you the story, after all no one can get into trouble if you sensed it, I hope. Well, for hundreds of years the Sohma family has been possessed by twelve vengeful spirits that correspond to the Chinese zodiac. We don't have any special powers or anything, well we can communicate with our respective animals but when our bodies are weak, and, for some reason, when we are hugged by someone of the opposite gender we transform. However after a while we change back, the downside to this is that we transform back totally naked. There is also Kyo, he is the cat."

"Oh from the zodiac banquet story, yes, this is rather fascinating," Harry had obviously seen much stranger things in his life as a wizard, but a whole muggle family in which some spontaneously turn into animals, it was strange the magical authorities didn't know, "I suppose you want my silence, its not like I could tell anyone anyway, I would probably be sent to a mental institution." Harry muttered the last bit to himself with a slightly insane grin on his face. Shigure, the one closest to Harry heard his final comment and was in shock, I mean hello, even Tohru showed the slightest sigh of surprise but his guy just smiled and joked as if this sort of thing was an everyday occurrence. (Which it had been, albeit stopping a year ago when he left the Wizarding world. But it's not like anyone could know that.)

Harry was, in fact, slightly relieved. He was glad that he wasn't immersed into the Wizarding world, even gladder that his cousin wasn't a part of the world that had ruined and saved his life. The strange world of death but he had so many happy memories of, he could hardly believe it had been a year, life since the death of his friends had just been another day to live through, another hour to waste working or learning always making sure he couldn't think about what happened to them…

"Harry, Harry," Tohru was waving her hand in front of his face, "would you like to come and have some tea and cakes, I think it would be nice to have a talk." She gave him a happy smile, he shook his head and followed her to a table already set with a couple of cups of steaming tea.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"So, Tohru, could you tell me about Aunt Kyoko," Harry asked after a couple of general questions about her life with the Sohma's carefully steering her away from questions about his own life, instead he told her about how different Britain was to Tokyo.

Tohru's eyes instantly teared up, "Mom was the best, my father died when I was little but my mom always looked after me and worked hard to make sure I could have what I need and get a good education. She always made me feel happy when people were mean and was the best mom in the world," Tohru went red and began to stammer, "I'm not saying she was a better mom that Aunt Lily though, tell me about her."

"Well I guess I didn't really know her, she was murdered when I was a baby, along with my Dad, but I can say she was a wonderful Mother, she died to save me from the guy that killed my Dad, who in turn was trying to bide us time by stalling the guy even though he knew he would die. I went to live with my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon with their son Dudley after that." Harry smiled sadly and looked up at Tohru. He had decided that she had to know at least a little of the truth that way hopefully later on it wouldn't come up, if she didn't want to have anything to do with him after he told her at least it would be easier this way.

Tohru was openly crying by the end of his small speech, "I am so sorry, I didn't know, I didn't mean to bring it up. I don't know what to say, it is so sad, your parent's sound like wonderful people I wish you could have met them."

"I guess I have," Harry whispered but so Tohru couldn't hear him, (during the Triwizard Tournament winkwink.) Louder he answered, "You deserve to know, they were your Aunt and Uncle, in fact everyone has always danced around my parents death, it was hard enough getting to be told the whole story from their friend. It happened a long time ago and I lived with their death my whole life, and although it makes me sad, I want them to be remembered for how brave they were. They could have ran off or given me to the murderer guy then escaped but they didn't, so surely they deserve to be talked about and not treated as taboo."

"I guess, but at least you had you Aunt and Uncle!" Tohru smiled but then saw his face, "What's wrong Harry?"

"My Aunt and Uncle hated me, they like ordinariness, and unless you noticed being able to see auras is not the epitome of normality, I does not help that I also have empathy," Seeing Tohru's blank face, he carried on, "Which means I can sense peoples emotions, not pleasant either, well not for anger and stuff which is really burny. (Lol Harry said burny)." He shivered at the thought.

Tohru had seen the haunted face when he had mentioned his other family and resolved to work on it later, she plastered on a smile, "Wow that's really amazing, my friend Hana has a gift like that, she can sense electronic waves from people, and she can zap people with them. She's really nice, you would get on so well, there is also Uo she is my other best friend, they always protect me and look after me, what about your friends?"

If anything Harry's face got more troubled, but before Tohru could ask there was a welcome distraction (to Harry at least).

Shigure entered the room, "I have just got off the phone with Akito," seeing Harry's confused face he answered the silent question, "Akito is the head of the Sohma family, I had to tell him you knew the secret, and unfortunately I had to tell him of your…gift. I must say he is fascinated with you, but he wishes not to meet you yet. He feels that you should take up permanent residence in the Sohma household; luckily I managed to persuade him that you should stay here…"

Harry interrupted, "Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden I'm sure I could afford a house in the area, you really don't have to do this for me."

"Heh, you sound a lot like our dear flower Tohru, Potter-San…"

Once again Shigure was interrupted, "Please just call me Harry, Mr Sohma, I'm actually from Britain so I really don't get on with the Japanese formality."

"Well Harry there really is no need to call me Mr Sohma, though it does make me sound rather sexy…" Shigure mulled it over, "You say you are from Britain? Well I must say your Japanese is very good, you speak it like a second language."

Harry chuckled, "Well the past year I haven't been attending school, so I taught myself, including several languages I think Japanese is my fifth." (Harry can speak Parselmouth so he learns languages really easily; also in the war he created a spell that allowed him to remember all he read so all he really had to was read a-whatever-the-language dictionary then let his Parselmouth help him with speaking it.)

"Well, actually that brings us to another subject, Akito wants you to attend the local school, with Tohru, Yuki, and some of the other Sohma's."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "And if I don't want to? I fear I lost the memo that states this 'Akito' as my boss, however I want to attend the academy anyway, I feel I have been out of the public school system for to long. But I want to meet this Akito."

"Akito said on the phone that he didn't want to see you yet Harry." Shigure looked a little nervous at the turn in conversation.

Harry merely snorted, "Indeed, fine, when he wishes to see me I will show him the same curtsey he has shown me, I find it most annoying that he is ordering me about, he simply expect me to follow his rules. Well I find it very rude that he feels that he can do this without asking me. I will leave it for now though, you shouldn't have to relay this to him I doubt he would be particularly happy and is certain to shoot the messenger." (Harry's language is informal because he finds irrational hate at Akito, like his senses at yelling at him to get defensive, so he is acting coldly at the mere actions of Akito, also his Britishness call for it.)

"Harry you do realise he could get your memories erased if he decides that he doesn't want you involved?" Tohru asked her cousin, already worried for his lack of respect for 'scary' Akito. She didn't want him to forget about her.

Again Harry snorted before dissolving into laughter, "Gee, I'm soooo scared," then he saw Tohru's face and stopped laughing, "Don't worry he wouldn't be able to take my memories, because of my powers I have protection over my mind and if they tried I have this thing where I can put my memories in a little box in my mind so they will remain untouched and even I wouldn't be able to remember them, so after the mind thingy I could just open the box, et voila memories all back where they should be. I doubt they could erase what is not there." Tohru looked totally reassured but he could sense Shigure's disbelief, Shigure was right-it wouldn't work, but he could hardly tell them he was the most powerful occlumens in existence, could he?

"Anyone care to tell me which room is mine?"

* * *

Okay that's it, once again fairly boring, that is because all this crap needs to be done before I actually get into the story and these are the quickest ways it can be done without ruining it. Though methinks I already have.

Right pairings

Harry/Uo

Harry/Hana

What do you think, vote now and win an imaginary dancing Kyo, comes in all colours.

I would like to thank **SmartOotori**, **JuMiKu, Fk306 animelover, JennyKim319 **and** Lemo **for your reviews. Happy smile.

Review pleasums.


	5. Uo's secret Pt one

Sorry its takes so long to review I'm can't make up any excuses though because its just plain laziness, I drag myself to write this and I know the more I put it off the less likely its going to be that I do it. The funny thing is that I really enjoy writing this when I do it (do you get that feeling?) its like tidying my room for some reason I actually enjoy it but my god, actually getting me to start is like world war three.

Rightio, who wants Harry pairings, hey? So cast your votes…

Harry/Uo (Not many people really want this pairing! Lol poor Uo)

Harry/Hana-really pointing to this folks!

Also I won't be pairing Harry off with anyone in the zodiac mainly because it is a little cliché, not that I wouldn't mind my own zodiac guy….

No pairings at all for Tohru, mainly because I hate the idea of Tohru getting my darling Kyo, even though that happens-whimper. Plus I…. dislike Yuki as a character and his voice in the English dub in the anime is actually dead pervy which creeps me out soooo much and as much as Tohru sometimes annoys me (always so damn perky) she doesn't deserve the Yuki-monster so if I am less than accurate on Yuki's character this is because he kinda freaks me out with the whole creepy Miss Honda voice (Please tell me someone else noticed that?). Plus I really don't see a Tohru/Shigure relationship, Shigure only ACTS pervy, Nor any Tohru/Hatori because Hatori does not hit me as a paedophile, Akito is a girl, Ayami I feel is kinda gay/bi or into his assistant, Haru has Rin, Momiji needs to be a little more mature and can you imagine ANYONE having a relationship with Ritsu? PLUS they all spontaneously turn into animals if you try to hug them, that has to put a strain on the relationship and frankly I can't see it happening.

STUFF TO KNOW:

"Speaking" (In Japanese)

"Speaking" (In English)

'Thinking'

"_Parselmouth"_

* * *

­­­­­­­ 

The Calm After The Storm.

By AThousandYearsOfPain

Chapter Four Pt One

"Class I would like you to welcome a new student in to the class, his name is Harry Potter. Harry would you like to tell a little about yourself to the class," Harry's new form teacher said to his new classmates, incidentally he was in the same class as Tohru and Yuki (Harry hasn't met Kyo yet. Yes, I know it's clichéd for him to be in their class but it needs to be done-sigh-don't look at me like that).

"Hey, as you know my name is Harry Potter, I am originally from England and I travelled over to Japan to meet my cousin for the first time and, well, I decided to stay here not much else to say really," Harry looked inquiringly at the teacher, "where can I sit?"

"If it is okay will you make a space for Harry near Yuki (I've decided to not bother with the general Japanese formality because I will only screw it up and put shame to the language, thus making several angry people out there), Yuki is on the school council, I'm sure he is happy to show you around." The teacher turned dismissing Harry so he could begin the work that he had planned for the day.

Harry sat down looking around nervously at his new classmates, this was the first time he had been in a classroom since Hogwarts and he was without Ron and Hermione, normally he had at least one of them with him, he had really thought that they would survive the war together, graduate together, be at each others weddings, be there when they had children-waiting on the sidelines just to say congratulations but he had survived, the one thing he could never forgive himself for. He would switch positions eagerly for all the people who died to save him; he would willingly die to give them a second chance at life. Even the Dursley's. 'But you can't do that Potter, useless, they died for you but all you can think how much you want to die. Why should they die for the ungrateful freakish murderer that you are?'

Whilst locked in his thoughts he had failed to notice Tohru's concerned look she was sending him, she could see how he looked when he walked in. Lost and alone, 'what could have made him that way?'. Tohru also noticed Hana's twitching and nervous glancing at Harry. But the most concerning look was from Uo-recognition but Harry was lost to the world so he didn't notice the girls discomfort and Yuki's curiosity.

* * *

It was finally time for lunch, the seemingly never-ending lessons in the classrooms had unnerved Harry, he had forgotten what muggle school was like, he supposed that Hogwarts was the same but he had had Ron to distract him, Hermione to support him. A perfect mix of friends to help him learn. He had spent the whole day recollecting his days in Dumbledore's magical academy, tiring not only physically, also mentally but most of all emotionally. He had resolved however to just forget in public, his old life, brought up so strongly, the most in the year since the defeat of Voldemort. 

"Harry, are you okay?" Tohru's concerned face looked at him directly finally distracting him from his daylong musings.

Harry sighed and blowing his unruly hair from his eyes, "Yes, just thinking."

Hana looked at him from the corner of her eyes, "I can't feel any electric signals from you." The true purpose of this statement was for Hana to gauge how creeped out he was at her powers, however he was unfazed thus confusing our favourite psychic.

Suddenly Tohru jumped up, "I forgot to tell you all! Harry has a gift like yours Hana!" She suddenly faltered and turned to the-boy-who-lived-and-defeated-Voldemort, "Harry what were they again?"

Harry merely chuckled; somehow already his cousin knew how to cheer him up with her goofiness, "Well I am a little empathic and can, if I want sense auras, Tohru tells me you can feel emotions and zap people with electrical waves, don't worry about feeling anything from me because of my mind powers I took some lessons in meditating and protecting my mind and stuff. If you want I could help you learn it then you would be able to use your power when you like without getting overwhelmed, then the joyful accompanying headache that just makes you wish you could rip someone's head off will go a little and make you a little less homicidal." Harry grinned at the last sentence, Tohru had been looking a little freaked out but knowing her she had probably taken it seriously.

Hana smiled slightly, she was very interested in the new kid, not to mention the fact he was rather handsome, hell he might even get his own fan club. (Harry already has witch fangirls, not to mention fanboys but he didn't want to think about it.) Tohru was a wonderful friend but she just didn't understand how it felt to have a gift you couldn't control and that made people scared and run, perhaps, just perhaps Saki could find that much needed understanding, even common ground, in Harry.

Whilst this was all going on Uo watched in silence, until she unexpectedly spoke before Hana could respond to Harry's offer. "Tohru is it okay if I talk to Harry alone for a couple of minutes?" Tohru looked confused but with one curious look from Harry she nodded. (Poor Harry is being passed around but my fave girlies!)

When they rounded the corner Uo made sure no one could hear them and finally spoke, "So what is the boy-who-lived-and-defeated-Voldemort doing here in Japan?"

* * *

Not the best I know and fairly short but I have been building up to this and I hope is was fairly surprising, I felt there needed to be someone to connect Harry to his old life. 'Cus normally Harry just goes someplace else and all he has that is similar from the real book is his powers but Uo will know his life story Mwa Ha Ha. 

This is going to be posted with another chapter so i havent got much to say (tWitCh)

(review you know you wanna!)


	6. Uo's secret Pt two

Hello! I'm reviewing today because I'm ill and it's really horrible. Also because my Mum had a day off and my Dad just got home from work early I'm hiding in my room. (This may sound strange, however according to my father moving or watching movies, reading or whatever is to strenuous when you have a HEADACHE I mean dang…)

STUFF TO KNOW:

"Speaking" (In Japanese)

"Speaking" (In English)

'Thinking'

"

* * *

The Calm After The Storm.

By AThousandYearsOfPain Chapter Four Pt Two

When they rounded the corner Uo made sure no one could hear them and finally spoke, "So what is the boy-who-lived-and-defeated-Voldemort doing here in Japan?"

-------------------------------------------------X--------------------------------------------------

"Heh heh, um, er-what?" Harry scratched behind his head nervously (Like Naruto lol), he tried to out on his best innocent face-it wasn't working by the way. 'Damn I need to get a new innocent look no one fools for it nowadays, sniff.'

"Don't be dumb Potter my mother is a squib, I've known about the Wizarding world my whole life, for the love of... Anyway I ask again why in the hell are you staying with Tohru?" Uo gave him a LOOK you know the look that means-watch out I'm going to rip you head off and make little shot glasses with your skull kind of look. Yeah she had it.

"Tohru told you before I'm her cousin," Harry answered.

"Potter, no one in the Wizarding world has been in contact with you for just over a year after you defeated You-Know-Who, people are just a little curious as to what became of you. Remind me why I'm a little surprised at the fact you turn up at my school with your cousin who happens to be my best friend."

"Well I could hardly go back could I? All my friends were dead and the ones that weren't were injured, hell I led them into battle and I had to watch them die, do you think I could just put on a smile and get a medal like all good little hero's? Do you think that was the end for me, if they had a choice I'm sure they would have made me try to kill the next psycho that tries to take over the world or whatever. All the people who were my family died and I found out my Mother had a sister right afterwards. Tohru is related to me on the non-magical side of the family, Lily and Kyoko had different fathers so really they were only half sisters. So, the answer to your question? I came to Japan to get the last shred of my family left and hopefully start again with all the shit in another life away from me. Good enough for you?" Harry was staining himself not to yell, he wasn't angry but he hadn't talked about anything for a year and things build up and Uo somehow managed to catch him when he was weak.

Uo didn't know what to say, she didn't fully know his stories because the papers always make up rumours the public didn't know what the truth was or if it were lies simply made up to sell more papers, "I'm sorry but I don't even know what happened to you, I'm in Japan what news I get is from Witch Weekly or the Quibbler, and I can't help be sceptical about what they say. I mean I know the general gist of it. I know the whole thing about you defeating Voldemort and leading Hogwarts and The Order of the Phoenix into battle, of course I know about the whole scar, parents death thing but that's it. All I got for a couple of years that you were crazy, delusional and then the missing hero of the Wizarding world. So I am a little cautious, what with the remnants of the Death Eaters going crazy walking round killing random people."

"WHAT???????? There are still Death Eaters alive? SHIT." Harry began to panic-he thought they were all dead after the last battle, or not so last battle it seemed now.

"Uh huh, I guess we aught to get back to Tohru, Saviour Kid." Uo grinned back to her usual self, she grinned even wider at the visible vein appearing on Harry's scar clad forehead.

"Are you going to keep on calling me that because I swear to God… I would like you kept my identity as Wizard secret form everyone and naturally I would appreciate it if you kept my location from the Wizarding population, well just keep me an overall secret please. I will even let you call me that dumb nick name!" Harry just realised how badly Uo could affect his life if she chose to-she knew about the life he had been trying to leave behind.

"Sure Saviour Kid, I can understand it, I think its cool you are trying to get a better life, I had shit I've left behind in my life to so I'm sure I can kinda understand you wanting to start again. Anywho I can talk to you bout magicy stuff now because I can't tell my friends now which totally sucks and sometimes you just need to talk about it." Uo laughed as they walked up to Tohru, Hana, Yuki and Kyo. The group was waiting in silence trying to ignore the salivating Yuki Fangirls who were staring at the way Yuki's hair blew in the wind, all were giggling in delight.

Ignoring the Wizarding secrecy laws Harry smiled and said to Uo "So do you like Quidditch?"

They both ignored the others confused faces, "Hell Yes!"

* * *

Okay time for pairing who shall we chose?

Hana for the loverrrrly psychicness going on /wink wink/

Uo for her connections to the Wizarding world

Or as requested by EmptyAnne (Thanks for the review) either Kyo of Yuki?

Please tell me!

I would like to thank **Cruel Reality**, **EmptyAnne**, **Everbloom-Kestrel**,** SmartOotori**, **Fk306 animelover**,** Darkingfire**, **JennyKim319 **and last but not least** JuMiKu **for reviewing my work

And to finish I would like to say read, review and eat imaginary cookies-till next time my avid reader (Lol avid! Like that would happen –mutters to myself and begins rocking-)


	7. Confrontments with Uo

Yo.

It is that time again. For me to get off my butt and start writing /sigh/. I have though, worked out how I am going to end this story. (At the start the plot bunnies made me write the start before contemplating the rest of story.) I would like to apologise for not writing sooner but my Grandad had a heart attack and passed away so my family and me have been helping my Grandma sort herself out and sort out the funeral among other things.

VOTING! Now this will be the last chance for everyone to vote for the Harry pairing, I may though give the poor lady who doesn't get Harry a guy in the sequel (Yes I am planning a sequel to this story!) If the guys don't get Harry then I'm not planning on anything but you know how it goes they might get someone anyway as it pops into my head because I write better that way, if I plan to much I ruin the story and make it boring.

Hana/Harry 6

Uo/Harry 4

Yuki/Harry 1

Kyo/Harry 2

If Harry and Uo don't get together they will have a brother/sister relationship because they both need that kind of family, and for Harry Tohru could never have that because she would probably be to full of pity for him but I can imagine that Uo could just relate. Also despite the sadness in Tohru's life there are some things, like magic, she could not understand, and with that why he did things the way he has.

STUFF TO KNOW:

"Speaking" (In Japanese)

"Speaking" (In English)

'Thinking'

"_Parselmouth"_

* * *

The Calm After The Storm.

By AThousandYearsOfPain

Chapter Five

After talking to Uo the week had went pretty fast, however he had still not talked to her about what had really happened to him as his time as a wizard. Nor did he show any signs of opening up to anyone even Tohru, who even though she didn't know any of his past sensed something deeply wrong with him. Harry was getting on with everyone, excepting Kyo who, for some reason, had decided before Harry's arrival a couple of months training in the mountains may be what he needed to finally defeat Yuki.

Despite the fact this technique had failed before for the cat Kyo was pretty sure it would work. Thus explaining Kyo's mysterious absence from the start of the story, I didn't forget my Kyon-Kyon.

Harry had stayed true to his word and had begun teaching Hana the mind arts, she had been shocked at how effective it was at keeping the voices out of her head and had instantly struck off a deep friendship with Harry. This was much to the shock of the whole group, who the first time hearing Hana and Harry in hysterics after a joke she had just told just stared in disbelief and the two teens. Much to the private amusement of the two new friends, but nothing could have been funnier than the Prince Yuki clubs reaction.

"How could the witch enchant the new boy? Does she have no shame? She has already helping in taking our precious Yuki!"

In fact his friendship with Hana was one of things scaring the fan girls away from making a Harry Potter fan club, much to Harry's horror. After all these years he really didn't need groupies, he had always resented the attention he was given before in the Wizarding world, he hadn't changed that feeling, this meant that Yuki and Harry had a conversation starter meaning that they could begin to get on, luckily they had no major disagreements but Yuki could not help but feel that Harry would be closer to Kyo than himself.

Of course because of Harry's blatant disinterest in the fangirls began to proclaim that Harry was either under the spell of Hana or was a wizard himself, hitting a little close to home for the English teen. Uo however found it was hilarious much to everyone else's confusion and Harry's dismay.

* * *

"Yo Wizard-boy wait up!" Uo called Harry as he tried to escape the classroom without any meetings with the usual Tohru-Yuki-Hana-Uo group (Kyo too but he isn't there remember!). Much as they wanted to be his friends every time he got to close he couldn't get any closer. To him it felt like betraying his friendship with the former members of the Golden Trio, this was despite his friendship with Hana and Uo they were more like friend friends not like the closeness he knew they wanted him to feel in the group (in a friend way, you pervs!). He could tell they all loved each other as he had with Hermione and Ron, he knew Tohru wanted him desperately to join the group in this way but how could he? He spent so long building up the barriers. He couldn't afford for them to break.

Harry turned and smiled hesitantly at Uo, however she just grabbed his arm and dragged him into an empty classroom making sure they could not be overheard. She then turned around angrily and looked Harry in the eye.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? CAN'T YOU TELL YOU ARE TEARING TOHRU APART?" Uo yelled her face dangerously close to a tomato red.

Harry was taken aback; this was something he had not expected.

Uo hissed now, but dangerously quietly, "What are you doing? Can't you see how she wants to get to know you? Everyone wants to get to know you! They want to be your friend and all you do is push people away! How can you be so selfish! Is the Boy-Who-Lived above all of us mere muggles? Are you above a dirty little squib? I bet you laugh about it! How the silly magic less people try to help someone as wonderful as the all powerful defeater of Voldemort, hell I bet you are just playing us, finding it hilarious as we try to welcome you!"

Harry looked shocked but then his face turned pale stopping Uo from continuing her angry tirade. He croaked in a broken voice looking at the ground, "You don't know me, none of you do. You don't know how many friends I have seen die, how many friends killed because they knew me. I defeated Voldemort, but I lost so much. How can you know what it felt like to have a destiny to murder a person, even though they are someone like Voldemort? To lose your parents before you even knew them because of such a destiny. To see your only protectors die to save you? Can I betray everyone who died for me but replacing them with other people? Death Eaters are still out there, they would want to destroy me, and can I have more people killed just because I know them. Do you really think a murderer like me could mix with people like Tohru? Look at her, could I really blemish her purity? Because that's what I see, I see her as a person who wouldn't even hate Death Eaters if they killed her because of me. Do you know how hard it is to get out of bed everyday knowing that she could be killed because of ME? How hard it is to know this? I don't want to even stay here but I can't leave you all, but I guess this means your right, I am being selfish. I want to be your friends but how could I betray Ron and Hermione by doing this, this just shows I am even more selfish than you could ever think." Harry fell silent and turned towards the door, "You don't know me at all, and I don't think I should burden anyone with having to."

Uo stood in shock as Harry shut the door and walked down the corridor. Tears began falling down her face and she slipped to the floor and wept at her friend's words. Also for the pain he manages to hide and keep in himself everyday.

* * *

Wow I guess that was spontaneous, it was not supposed to go like that.

Uo was like that because she is extremely protective of Tohru and you know how she gets! Lol. Uo has also held this in for the best part of a week! And as you can tell for her character that is pretty hard for her to do hence the big explosion. Also for Harry he has been holding his thoughts in for over a year, he hasn't had anyone to talk to and unknowingly Uo hit a nerve so he kinda said what he had been wanting to say aloud for a long time and because of their unique relationship he said what he could not of said to anyone else. Plus at the end Uo is pretty shocked, the whole Wizarding world hasn't known much of what has happened to Harry so she is pretty much ignorant of all the shit he has gone through. Hence why she didn't go after him like in most stories she would have because I don't think its plausible that she would hide all her feelings sweep him into a hug and chase away his pain. Lol.

Thank you for reviewing!

SmartOotori: I know what you mean! Just thinking about it made me giggle, which is bad because one should not laugh at their own jokes.

Lemo: Very serious, the idea it quite…yummy! I did contemplate all three of them but then realise how fan girly that was and got rid of the thought but its back now.

Cruel Reality: It shall have to wait, but I can reveal that she will have powers, it will be in the sequel at the moment I'm focusing on Harry's emotional growth in an environment that he has never encountered before (and how much more geeky can I sound) but with magically goodness!

Katarvilla: Hana isn't a witch but she might have a powerful Wizarding heritage that she is going to have to discover, I don't know if I can give her more gifts though.

PyschoB: Decisions, Decisions!!!

EmptyAnne: btw I want to thank you for the Kyo and Yuki idea for the Harry pairings because I hadn't thought of it, I like slash to be honest but my friends don't to much…

Lildevil425: Kwl if you do this can you please tell me! I would like to see the way you put the characters together!

Darkingfire: Wow that makes me soooo happy as I said no one ever encourages me apart form my mother and the general reviews, which to be honest never even reads this! My best friend reminds me at every chance she gets on how I've killed Harry Potter and Furuba. /sniff/

I would also like to thank dovaly, Akii-chan, Fk306 animelover, JennyKim319 and sea-cucumbers-are-evil. To all my reviewers, I couldn't do it without you all!

Anywho review and all that jazz, thank you!


	8. Kyo's confusion

Wow! Over 2000 hits and 40 reviews! I am so grateful! Thank you all for your kind comments and helpful ideas, it makes me soooo happy when I know I have a review! You are all so kind! I was so shocked that people actually read this story it is the longest one I have gotten into so far! Thank you!

I'm going on holiday to Majorca for a couple of weeks so unfortunately there will be a lack of updates-but ya'll probably won't notice because I don't update as often as I should anyway.

Because I'm going away instead of closing the pairing poll I'm going to leave it till I get back so there is extra time for everyone to make their choice. Thank you for your vote and sorry for the wait!

STUFF TO KNOW:

"Speaking" (In Japanese)

"Speaking" (In English)

'Thinking'

"

* * *

The Calm After The Storm.

By AThousandYearsOfPain

Chapter Six

Harry had talked to Tohru about their friendship, she understood that he would take a while to get used to having close friends and that the way he was acting was in no way her fault. Obviously he had not told her his life story, or anything about the Magical World-at one point it would have been the world that he was from but now he had fully immersed himself into the muggle world. So much that it had become a part of him. Harry was glad that Arisa had knocked him out of his depression, well he was still depressed but she had began the first chipping of his self-imposed wall. He had eventually thanked her, ironically as she was trying to apologise.

Tohru didn't really understand his reluctance to get close to anyone but she accepted it, she had gotten closer to Harry over the past week, she had a feeling that Uo had said something to her cousin but she could not begin to think of what it may have been.

So it was at this that the two cousins found themselves cooking side-by-side in the kitchen. At first everyone had been reluctant at letting Harry near the kitchen basing their beliefs on how atrocious the other males on the house were at cooking. But Harry had surprised them with his excellent food. A trait that must run in the family, Shigure mused. They had repeatedly questioned Harry on his culinary skills but he refused to tell them, he could not imagine their faces if he told them the Dursley's had forced him to cook meals for them since his fourth birthday.

"So what is Kyo like?" Harry asked as he peeled potatoes over the sink.

Tohru blushed and said in a rush, "Kyo is wonderful! He can be a little hot-headed at times but he's really kind and princely like Yuki!"

Harry smiled politely ignoring the princely comment-for now, "You mentioned he was the cat? Remember you told me the story a couple of days after I found out about the zodiac."

"Yes, actually Kagura probably will come over to see him-she hasn't seen him for a while and I invited her. She has missed him very much"

Harry laughed, "Poor Kyo, not that I have anything against Kagura, I don't even know her. But girls like that are very annoying."

Tohru snuck a glance a Harry and became sneaky-Tohru, "How would you know?"

Harry frowned looking intense, and then sighed-he couldn't hide everything from her. Talking about the past was painful but he had to do it sometime and it wasn't like he wasn't telling her too much, "I know-believe me, at my old school most of the girls their had the Harry Potter fan club. Like Yuki's but a little more extreme. I was a little famous back home so nearly everything I did ended up in the papers, and the girls lockers, dorm rooms. Someone even tried to drug me before so I would fall in love with them. Believe me-it was crazy."

Tohru looked baffled and a little shocked she had succeeded in getting him to talk. When Shigure's voice came into the room she jumped.

Shigure stood by the door with fake tears, "Why must the ones who want no attention get all the girls?" He fell onto the table in defeat, "How I wished to have such attention, but alas no girl ever did that for me. But I must admit I have Aaya!" Shigure got up with his thumbs up, his tears mysteriously gone!

"SHIGURE what the hell are you doing??!!!?" Came a male voice from the corridor, "DUMBASS. AND WHO THE HELL IS THAT?" Kyo said pointing at Harry.

"I guess you are Kyo I have…heard some much about you." Said Harry holding his hand out politely. Kyo looked at the hand in confusion.

"You are supposed to shake it you stupid cat." Came Yuki's voice from the door.

Once again yelling had resumed in the house of the Sohma's

* * *

Sorry it is really short but I have like no time to do this and I'm leaving for Majorca at five in the morning tomorrow. That means I have to get up a three. /sigh/ Its currently ten at night. Shit.

Thanks for your kind review but I could do with more! Please click the friendly little purple button and review-you know it feels right


	9. Flying freaky projectiles!

Wow, I'm sorry about not posting anything for so long. I was kind of caught up in everything.

I'm in year eleven now, my last year of school so I am working quite hard now, but I'm going to try to keep my postings more regular. If I don't feel free to sent hate mail! But no flames please!

Thanx!

Pairing Poll.

Rightio, its what you have all been waiting for…the almighty answer to the question on my mind! (Cus I can't imagine anyone aside of me would care /sob/)

With…

Only one comes Yuki…

Three come our fave Yankee Uo!

But tied with ten points comes Kyo and Hana.

Sooo it shall be a surprise HA HA HA HA (Insane laughter and twitching)

* * *

STUFF TO KNOW:

"Speaking" (In Japanese)

"Speaking" (In English)

'Thinking'

"

* * *

The Calm After The Storm.

By AThousandYearsOfPain

Chapter Seven

After all the arguing had died down and Shigure explained why Harry was there to Kyo the house was oddly quiet. This was due to the fact that Harry and Kyo were currently trying to win a staring contest from across the room; Kyo was suspicious of Tohru's cousin. But for some odd reason Kyo felt drawn to the enigma and could not work out why he felt so drawn to him. (Love or the Flu, who knows. Lol) Where were the rest of the occupants of the house, you ask, well they were now watching television as a product of how creepy it was to see the two death staring at each other.

Suddenly there was a bang and a blur flew into the kitchen, heading straight towards Kyo, "Kyon-Kyon! My Love I have missed you so much! SQUEEE" The projectile proceeded to squeeze the purple struggling boy unmercifully.

Yuki sidled in beside Harry, who was now watching the scene half amused and half horrified that Kyo might accidentally be hugged to death. Harry then smirked, "Kagura I presume."

Yuki nodded an affirmative as Harry glanced at him out of the corner of eye to catch the rats answer, by now both Shigure and Tohru had joined them, Shigure chuckling merrily and Tohru flapping around scared for Kyo's life. Almost as suddenly as Kagura had begun her attack she stopped, turning to face Harry, "Shigure why is there a strange boy in your house?"

Before Shigure could answer Harry walked forward, "The boar?" Nodding at her shock her grabbed her hand gallantly, swooping down to kneel before her and gave her hand a slight kiss, "Harry Potter at your service, it is a pleasure Miss Kagura." (Harry is acting out of character because he is trying his best to piss Kyo off as much as he can; he is still putting up a huge front to everyone.)

Kagura smiled dreamily and giggled then looked at Kyo's annoyed face, she quickly tried to cover up her slip in Kyo-Love-Love, "Kyo! From now as my future husband it is your duty to be as charming as Harry and greet me as charmingly as he just did!"

As Kyo spluttered in the background the strange group made there way to the lounge, ("GOD DAMMIT WOMAN THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL WE WOULD EVER GET MARRIED!") so they could explain Harry's knowledge of the curse to her.

"So you sensed it?" Kagura questioned at Harry after the long explanation.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure what I was seeing at first so I kind of pieced it together, I actually got the animal thing first it took me a minute or so to work out you were cursed." Harry answered trying to play it down at the look of awe on her face; god knows he didn't need anymore of that crap.

"Harry can also sense emotions, not like Hana though," Tohru answered as she carried in a tray of rice balls for them to snack on.

"Hana?" Kagura questioned.

"Miss Hana has the ability to read electric waves, in fact she has mentioned before about the strangeness of Sohma wave. Fortunately she has no clue about the curse," Yuki said spilling some rice accidentally on his shirt, to the amusement of Kyo.

Harry stood up, "It has been a pleasure meeting you but I have work to do so I'm afraid I will have to leave you all to get reacquainted."

* * *

That sucked, lots.

It was only a filler chapter tho, thank god. In the next one Harry's wizardly identity is revealed YAY!!!

Please review nothing mean tho cus I don't wanna cry!


	10. Ayami!

I have nothing to say…OMG

Disclaimer (I keep on forgetting to do this damnit): I own nothing you annoying bloodsucking lawyers-/pokes snarling lawyers away with a stick/ shudder.

STUFF TO KNOW:

"Speaking" (In Japanese)

"Speaking" (In English)

'Thinking'

"_Parselmouth"_

* * *

The Calm After The Storm.

By AThousandYearsOfPain

Chapter Eight Part One

Shigure was ecstatic, but unfortunately he had decided to keep the reason he was so excited a secret, much to the fear of the two of the other occupants of the house. Somehow even Tohru had picked up on the vibes that both Yuki and Kyo were scared of the reason the Dog was so hyper. She, however, was worried that Shigure might exhaust himself or get ill with his strange mood.

Harry was oblivious to the implications of the Dogs happiness having not known Shigure to ever be this way in the short time he had lived in the house. This is possibly why Harry had chosen to ignore the odd mood of the rest of the group and focus on his studies.

The mystery of Shigure's happiness was soon revealed three days after his joy had begun, all with one simple word.

"AAYA!!!"

Its funny how many colours Yuki could turn at one simple exclamation reflected Harry, who at that point had no idea who Aaya was, remained blissfully unaware of the hurricane that would, at any minute, rush through the Sohma household. And as the flowing silver hair of Ayami followed the man into the room Harry began to empathise with Yuki's horror.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry sat at the table across from Aaya and Shigure; Kyo had managed to escape the meeting with the Snake by hiding on the roof. Yuki had not been so lucky but had managed to get away with the offer of helping Tohru prepare the tea.

"…. so when I heard about darling Tohru's cousin I just had to come visit to visit him!" Aaya rambled as everyone sat at the table, "I must say he doesn't look anything like our dearest Tohru-chan, does it?"

Harry cleared his throat hesitantly and addressed Ayame, "_Everyone has always said I mostly resemble my father, but I have my mothers eyes" _The whole table paused at the hissing that came from Harry's mouth in confusion.

Shigure laughed unsure, "I don't remember telling you Aaya was the snake…"

"You didn't" Said Aaya staring at Harry in shock, he then promptly answered Harry, "_How?"_

Tohru, confused, asked "What's happening? Why are you both hissing?"

"What I would like to ask is how your cousin knows the language of snakes," Answered Ayame to the incredulity of the table.

Harry grimaced and looked more serious than they had ever seen him before, "Shit. I suggest that you get Kyo, I'm not going to say this more than once, and I don't know if you will believe me. Oh, and I think you should call Arisa I will need her for help with the story." He turned and faced Tohru, "Please don't judge anything that I tell you, if you must you can invite Hana-chan, I don't want her to be the only one unaware."

He visibly winced at the end of his speech, never in his entire history had he made such a stupid mistake, well that was a lie. But now he was breaking a Wizarding law that mean they could actually track him down. He couldn't lie though, what could he possibly say that would be feasible and not mean he was a total weirdo with special powers. Damn.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Once everyone was gathered around the lounge, everyone being, all the residents of Shigure's house, Hatori with a nervous looking Ayame clinging on to his arm, much to the doctors chagrin. Also Hana who was sitting in a dark corner staring at the people in the room, silently sipping on her tea.

The room seemed to be divided into two, the zodiac member and Tohru staring at Harry in confusion and suspicion They were facing a pacing Harry who refused to look into any of the others eyes. 'How can I tell them? What can I say? They are cursed so they can't really tell anyone about the magic on fear I will tell their own secret. But if they do…the Wizarding world could find me' His inner turmoil paused as the door opened with a creak as a smirking Arisa walked in, she raised her eyebrows at the rooms partition and chuckled, walking towards Harry sitting next to him.

"So how do we begin," Harry croaked, his throat too dry. He looked at Arisa sharing a quick glance at her wondering what to say, he met her eyes that seemed more serious than usual.

"Look Hero-kid I can't break it to them that's your job," Uo's broke the unsure silence that reined the small room.

"Fine, well," The-Boy-Who-Lived-And-Kicked-Voldemort's-Ass took a deep breath and got ready to spill the truth, "I'm a wizard."

Words of protest rang through the room amongst spluttering and laughing. Once again Harry shared a look with the Yankee, the only other person in the room who didn't have a look other than seriousness on her face, and silently pleaded for help. _Awwwwww screw it I'll just illegally erase their minds. _Arisa smirked and raised her eyebrows like she could hear what he was saying, which she probably had due to the fact he had accidentally voiced this opinion out load.

Silence now rang through the room.

Finally Kyo's voice penetrated the silence, "You really think that you're a wizard don't you?"

* * *

Sorry that really sucked, at the moment I am just going to focus on getting the story finished, this means if I want to add more detail I can without having to make you wait for updates…Okies?

Thank for the reviews, I can't list them now since my Dad's a GIGANTIC ass and thinks its funny to turn off the modem without warning me or giving me time to say bye to my friends on msn.

Can I say freak?

Thank yous for reading, I'm so grateful for people's comments! It really makes my day to know that people actually read my stories! Please review it only takes a minute and it makes me SMILE.

Click on the review button. You know you want to and/or are not doing it because you are lazy. Shame on you!


	11. Daffodils

Fallingclowns

Hey, sorry about the extra-slow updates. I've had a ton of exams for my GCSE's and stuff at the moment because the teachers think that doing them early, and my revision for the other ones, is a good idea (WTF??)

So HI! I ill today though so more like /cough/.

Lets get this show on the road then!

If your reading this because you got an email updatey thing and decided to read this because you like the story, well, that just means I love you…. platonically.

I OWN ONLY THIS LAPTOP AND THE CLOTHES ON MY BACK. I keep on forgetting to do that, but I don't think anyone is going to sue me I mean its not like people deliberately find stories without disclaimers to get them in trouble now is it? BTW I do actually live in England, in the countryside where there are very few foreign types, I don't think there are any Asian people who actually live in my town and the area around me. This means I am quite ignorant about other cultures let alone Japanese, I do my best but there is only so much you can search for on the internet so if I make any gigantic mistakes please don't hesitate to tell me as I don't want to offend anyone. This is not to be offensive to anyone but there is such a little minority of people who live in the area with a different culture, in fact I could ask a) a Russian or b) an American that is my limit to people who are my friends who grew up in different areas. Hell there isn't even any Londoners or people from Manchester or any city in my vicinity. Therefore this is not supposed to be offensive to anyone or, if you take it the wrong way, discriminative, I just have no other proper experience of different backgrounds. Yes, I have an awful country accent and no, I have never done farm work in my life despite the fact I do live near several and have many friends who own farms. If this whole thing sounds weird to you don't bother contemplating it I just wanted to help you acknowledge my ignorance and help build up the little book knowledge on Asian culture I actually have.

STUFF TO KNOW:

"Speaking" (In Japanese)

"Speaking" (In English)

'Thinking'

"_Parselmouth"_

* * *

The Calm After The Storm.

By AThousandYearsOfPain

Chapter Eight Part Two

"_Fine, well," The-Boy-Who-Lived-And-Kicked-Voldemort's-Ass took a deep breath and got ready to spill the truth, "I'm a wizard."_

_Silence now rang through the room._

_Finally Kyo's voice penetrated the silence, "You really think that you're a wizard don't you?"_

Uo grinned, "Hero boy here isn't lying Kyon-Kyon, or crazy, much," She leaned forward and flick Kyo's nose mockingly as if she knew something he didn't. But considering the whole oh-my-wizards-are-real-reaction that was evidently about to take place in the household I think we can safely say she knew a whole lot more than the Cat.

Once again silence stifled the room and its occupants.

"Well I can't deny the crazy part, hell when I found out I was a wizard I was just as slow. Honestly though, this is coming from the family that is cursed, how the hell do you think that happened?" Harry had royally put his foot in mouth, as he had forgot the no mentiony in front of the non-knowledgeable-about-the-curse-people.

Hatori got up in resignation, "This foolishness has to end, and I'm afraid Mr. Potter I am going have to erase Miss Uotani's and Miss Hanajima's memory due to your careless slip of the tongue.

"Hey, don't, Doctor guy. I've known for ages anyway."

"I, too have known that the Sohma family was not as it appeared. Your waves were too different," Hana smiled with her face illuminated in shadow, "I do not however, understand Arisa's knowledge of the curse."

"Hey! Just 'cus my Mom's a squib doesn't mean I'm totally powerless ya' know. Sensing curses has run through my family for generations, I knew the moment I first saw you all, hell, I even knew what the curse does to you all."

"Squib?" Yuki said in his soft but questioning voice.

Harry answered, "A squib is someone who was born into a magical family but doesn't have any powers themselves."

The trio of adults sat silently, well that is until Ayami opened his mouth, "Well I believe him, but surely it doesn't make sense, if there are squibs and only magical families then it means that the number of magical users must go down. How does that work?"

"Well you can get Witches or Wizards who are born into a perfectly normal family," Harry smirked at the snakes question, "_Besides with all the interbreeding in the old magical families I'm pretty sure they wouldn't be able to come out of it un-mutilated if it wasn't that way._"

The Snake laughed with his tinkling voice, "Reminds me a little of my dear family."

Kyo broke in brusquely, "If you're a wizard, prove it, I ain't going to believe it till I see it."

Harry gave a LOOK at Arisa and you stared back at him with a slightly panicked expression, she blurted out, "He can't, his wand is probably being tracked by the Ministry, that means that they will come here and attempt to remove your memories. That means that they will find out about the curse, I don't think y'all to big on getting used as lab rats, no offence Prince Yuki."

Shigure perked up, "WAND!" he shrieked in joy and almost absolute synchronisation with Aaya. A few seconds' later shouts, in Kyo's case, and murmurs came from the rest of the gathering.

Yuki muttered gracefully (when is he bumbling? I think that I'm going to have to get something he's crap at or something and make him fall on his ass…), "That's ridiculous, stop mocking us." This was while Kyo was yelling nonsensically with much cursing (of the non magical kind), a feat that caused Hana to have to cover Tohru's innocent ears at the oaths that the Cat bestowed on the amazed audience.

Hatori sighed and reluctantly raise his fingers to his lips to issue a loud whistle that broke apart the screaming group, "Its late, I think we should talk about this in the morning when we can all think straight." Various protests rang through the room but eventually the glare of the scary dragon sent everyone to their beds. Borrowed for the night or their usual haunts.

--XXX--

In the morning, when everybody had had their morning caffeine and slept, or in many of the houses occupants, laid awake all night, everybody had a fresher perspective about what had occurred the previous night.

As doing magic was not an option for Harry (He has quite a few powers but isn't insanely good enough to do wandless magic very well yet as he prematurely cut off his magical education,) he had spent much of the night wondering what on earth he was going to do about proving his powers. Eventually he came up with an idea that was slightly crazy and had made Uo almost urinate on herself with suppressed mirth when he had asked for her opinion.

When everyone was gathered once again in the lounge with Tohru scurrying around with the tea trying to make everyone comfortable Harry began to speak, "Since it is currently quite foolish to try and do magic with protective wards to block the ministry from knowing I have brought an example of magical lifestyle that you cant deny…THE HONKING DAFFODIL." Harry drew the potted plant from behind his back; in hindsight it was a good idea as the other occupants of the room had been giving him shifty glances wondering why his back was honking. However it created a lot more turmoil in the house.

A.N. I know Harry is acting strangely and constantly changing his character but this is because its his first defence, this more goofy act is his ultimate mask that he uses when he feels he has to be the most defensive. Also he was more serious at the beginning as he felt he could trust his family a little therefore let a little of his current self through. The person who has seen the most of his real character is Uo, however that is only a fraction of his true face.

--XXX--

Sorry this is really short but I am finding it really hard to get this out of the way, it's really only a prequel to the main story of this series so I'm not going to be quite as thorough as I perhaps should be. Also it would be great to have a beta reader but I would like it to be someone who actually reads the story, if your interested, at all, please can you message me, thanx.

However I did do a short Omake as an apology for being so bad with updating…

OMAKE THEATRE…

Harry's first lunchtime alone with Hana

HARRY: Hi.

HANA: So it's your time of the month too….

HARRY: Uh huh, you too?

HANA: You get the…

HARRY: Headaches? Yep. What about the…

HANA: Nausea?

HARRY NODS.

HARRY: So you can…

HANA: Sense electric waves. You?

HARRY: Oh, a little empathy, also I can see people's aura. Ya know? There is so

much emotion…

HANA: This time of the year there always is. Exam season.

HARRY: Yeah.

HANA: Uh huh. Want to get lunch.

END

Thanx, remember to review, it means a hellava lot to me, also I make a effort to really read them, I'm never sure if people want replies (I don't want to seem weird by obsessing too much) but if you want answers to questions just say and I will just message it to you rather that post it with my next update.

So Review, I hope you weren't too disappointed (if you actually feel emotion over my fic lols)


	12. Understanding

* * *

I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THIS STORY!!!!!

Dude if I owned it would I live in a bungalow?

I am very sorry about the poor updating; I have had a very bad year and everything has just kind of caught up with me. But upon realising that I started this fic a few years ago now I have a renewed determination to finish it.

I have changed as a person a lot and my writing style has changed but I hope everyone still likes it! Thank you for reading this story, it is the first one I have told to others so it will always be important to me.

STUFF TO KNOW:

"Speaking" (In Japanese)

"Speaking" (In English)

'Thinking'

"_Parselmouth"_

_*Flashback*_

* * *

The Calm After The Storm.

By AThousandYearsOfPain

Nine

Everything fell back into normality. Excluding the looks that Harry would suddenly be graced with, from the people he had gradually fell into the illusion of family. It was as though they were trying to escape when he was not looking, much of his feeling could be put down to his paranoia and expectations of upcoming loss but that did not change the fact it was how he felt. It was a harsh and bitter emotion that he could almost feel on the back of his mouth surging up from his lungs in a silent scream of loss.

The burst of adrenaline that had borne him through the confession of his not so ideal heritage had long run out, and despite his paranoia of suffering no acceptance, Tohru and the Sohma's had not been able to shock him out of his apathetic stupor. He would only allow himself to talk to Uo, for she could hardly dismiss him as she was from the same world as he was, and Hana for reasons no one could define.

Uo had already tried to reason with his but even she master of all that is violent and yet strangely understanding couldn't get him to see the light. So it was in a desperate plea from Tohru, Uo, Yuki and a hesitant Kyo that sent a campaign Hana into talking to Harry. They had not expected it to go as well as it had.

_* Hana sits chewing on a riceball, hoarded from a picnic made by Tohru, under the branches of a tree; a book rests on her lap. On anyone else the scene would have been peaceful, many people it the nearby area shudder and continue with their day oddly remembering scenes from 'the grudge' in an inexplicable terrified manner. _

_Four teens on a mission work their way towards her, looking determined and ready to use all means possible to force her into doing her duty as Harry's friend. Even Kyo, who secretly missed the annoying wizard, was ready to fight to the death to aid his European friend._

_Tohru begins, "Eh, um, Hana, we would like to ask you… what we mean is…"_

_Uo realises the futility and quickly steps in, "We want you to talk to Harry." The two males stand behind her nodding in acknowledgement to the plea, bravely letting the women do the talking._

_Black hair stains a pale forehead as the girl lifts her head up eyes boring into the people facing her, leaving a few seconds before her answer. Anticipation rises before the scary beauty speaks, "Sure." She looks back down at her book._

_The world collectively sighs in relief. *_

So it was now, a week later from Harry's 'coming out' as a wizard, so to say, that Hana made her move to talk to Harry.

It was a depressing scene she walked in on. Harry sat on his window ledge staring deeply into the night outside as he absently drew spirals into the condensation that rested in the glass. Fabric coated socks peaked out from underneath striped pyjama bottoms, he wore a baggy black top, his hands caressed a red and gold lion embossed scarf. She walked towards him and sat on the floor, her head rested near his feet she waited for him to speak.

"I'm a freak, you know. It killed everyone before. But now…I just wanted to pretend for a while, that I was normal and that the people I care for wouldn't get hurt because of me. And now they know, how can they forgive my selfishness." His voice wobbled and it was at that moment Hana realised, Harry was just a boy. He had had to grow up far to quickly and at some point along the way his emotions got stuck so he had been forced to ignore them but now he was having to face years worth of pain and loneliness, unsurely and depravity.

Her monotone voice did not speak of her understanding, "I nearly killed someone once," Harry looked at her shocked, "Suffering and pain stains you, it goes straight to your heart and there is only one way I have found to wipe away that pain."

Harry's head lifted and looked deeply into her eyes, "What," he was a broken toy; he had discarded himself many years ago. Only kept by others for a purpose for murder and love, and with every breath he took he live on borrowed time because there would be a day when he stopped and breathed one last time in relief.

But now it seemed Hana had come to save him.

"Tohru saved me. She loves you, we all do no matter what you are, what you can do, and if you will have us we are your family. Harry Potter when will you realise you have found a home?"

Realisation hit him like the lightning bolt he wore shamefully on his forehead, he had understood before that they had wanted to help him, for him to talk to them and make them understand. But in the past it had been from people concerned about the Dark Lords effect on him, unaware of their unconscious selfishness, of people who were concerned about a murderer. The ones who did truly care were dead and it had made him feel so old that he had never thought of redemption.

A smile graced his face, the first true one in such a very long time the beauty of it broke Hana's heart, and she waited as he opened his mouth praying he had understood. "Don't tell Arisa that it took you to get it through to me. She's been trying to forever and I just couldn't get it."

Harry stood up pulling the girl up with him, he stiffly moved to the door and down the stairs into the teen filled kitchen. All there paused almost fearfully for him, "I think its time I just have a talk with Tohru."

* * *

Whew that was difficult getting back into the flow!

Please review…all questions are welcome and flames will be used to dry my tears! Please don't mistake constructive criticism with flames, those who do in either direction need social lessons!

Review my darling ones….


	13. Authoress message

Right guys, just an Authors message telling you that I am

NOT GIVING THIS STORY UP.

I have had a bad few years but now I feel ready to end this story and get it out to everyone…so watch this space okay! Expect an update within the next week or so.

And if you have been following me even after all this time I want to Thank you for putting up with my crap, feel free to send me hate mail.


End file.
